


Gialo, Gialo

by Abyssgazesback



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Not Really Character Death, Original Character(s), bottom!Kakashi, 虚构的暴力和性错乱描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssgazesback/pseuds/Abyssgazesback
Summary: 卡pov，某个月之眼运作出现错误的没有带土的世界一丢丢皮格马立翁和非常多的作者本人玩弄叙事的恶劣趣味，角色有Mental issuesGialo是意大利语的黄色，取了铅黄小说和铅黄电影的意思。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 4





	Gialo, Gialo

**Author's Note:**

> Tag不够用
> 
> warning:  
> 1.一些简单的概括性的提及性倒错和Sexual abuse  
> 2.不能接受和非原作角色的一句话性描写的请关闭这个页面

我的基因检测报告显示：在三十年后我可能再也不能提笔写字，我也许会罹患阿兹海默。我的父亲在很早就去世了，我无法通过他想象我老去垂死的样子，只能通过这些手段猜测。或许是肺水肿，也可能是癌细胞扩散到身体各处，所以我尽可能保持着健康的饮食和作息，活得长久一点总不是坏事。我总会死，总会遗忘，也会被他人忘记，正是这种危机感催促我做点什么，我便去写作，学会把想法藏在小说里发散出去，让自己出现在虚构故事里。文字的游戏，谜题与嵌套谜题的谜题，我编撰了一些谜语，等待读者回应。我写过一些漂亮的散文，也会用假名写一些低劣的作品，裹上铅黄色的封皮藏在成人刊物书堆里。

我常玩弄一些模糊虚构和真实的游戏，把我自己写进虚构里。不少作家会这么做，希区柯克也喜欢这么做。我的虚构故事集中，我有个死去了的爱人，他疯狂地爱着一切事物，爱是他冲锋陷阵的武器。我的爱人在故事里以悲伤的英雄姿态死去，又趟着冥河的水复生，他戏谑着，摆弄着自己破烂的身体说：拉撒路出来！我在故事里看我的爱人有如神迹降临，我几乎虔诚地匍匐在他的身躯影子下，想像神父亲吻教堂地板那样亲吻他走过的路。一篇宗教气氛浓厚的故事，我恶作剧地加入了不少性元素，我让所有人都活在性的地狱里。性的地狱，没有性的地狱，那个故事凄惨地结束了，我的爱人惨死后我用他身体的一部分(似乎是眼球，或是骨节)自慰，我在故事里也给自己安排了痛苦的结局，我们都不能善终。我给他写了很多这样的虚构故事，我越书写下去，越觉得自己似乎是以浓烈的感情爱着他的，我切身体验着对他的感情，一切哀痛、恐惧和恨，还有遗憾。爱人的形象越来越具体，鲜活具体到甚过我这个小说家。我的生活就是写作，伏在案边写，只用打字机或者笔，却又像在故事里活了几万次。我被自己的谜题难住了，他究竟是个曾经实在存在过的人吸引住我，还是我虚构出了个完全符合我审美的情人。

故事集整理了爱人的篇章出版，印上了一贯的铅黄封面。惊险的，恐怖的，低俗的，还有那些绞尽脑汁杀人的推理小说，我的爱人的故事和同样印着铅黄封面的书放在一起。插图作家很会我们的意，画上了个俊朗的半身瘢痕的青年，像我在故事集里描述的那样。总有一些想拍低成本却又能靠题材耸人听闻的导演挑选我们的小说去拍摄。多好的现成剧本，暴力的场景，男人和男人之间的被禁止的色情，裸露的女人，详尽的死亡描写，我在故事里撰写我一点点怎么被爱人杀死，我刺向他，他也刺向我。一个水平糟糕的导演挑中了我的故事集里的一个篇章，想改编成九十分钟左右的电影，他说他要拍一个颠覆自己水平的电影，他看中我写的这些东西。被历史遗忘的英雄是死而复生的复仇者，痴爱着复仇者的狂信徒，宗教阴谋。我说祝福你能打一个翻身仗，就答应了改编的要求，用写虚构故事的笔名署名。

事实上他仍然没有颠覆自己，他拍得很差劲，运镜和台词都不知所云。成片出来后观众都大嘘，也许这个小故事改编的电影可以竞争一个最烂的影片这种奖项。爆米花的销量也没有什么变化，最终这个电影的胶卷只能继续在影院角落积累灰尘，被人遗忘。遗憾的是我和导演的想法都是不希望被遗忘的。

但我多少有一些感谢他，电影是实写的艺术，他招募来的演员尽可能还原了我的爱人和不曾在公众面前露面的我的形象。后来我与那名演员偷情，我拜托他装扮成虚构的情人的模样，来到我的家中与我做爱。我说，希望他可以操我，他答应了，几次以后又离开了。演员说：他无法忍受我的渐渐提出的要求，他没有这类恋物癖和性倒错，他向我吼叫，叫我从故事里走出来，看看现实吧！我看着他，他是个健壮的青年，体格比我略宽阔，相似却不尽然是我的爱人，不，完全不是我的爱人。我爱他，他也爱着我的，他的瘢痕是不可以被卸去的烙印，不是这幅卸去后干净的躯体。我悻悻说好，心里却感到一点遗憾失落。

心理医生是父亲的旧友，我时常与她联络，她也挂念我的精神状态。说实话我认为我几乎与现实分离了，写小说是一件耗费心力的事情，写完爱人的故事后我太难去写出别的作品。现实才像是虚构的，我的书桌和打字机是不真实的造物，这几乎有点干扰到我的工作生活，我才去向那位医者求助。她听我的倾诉以后给了些真诚的建议：活在现实里，选择真实，就是你脚下的这些土地，你触摸到的你眼睛看到的，才是真实。随后给了一些常吃的药剂。

她没有解决我的困惑，我的困惑在于哪边才是真的，我越想要体验真实，就越觉得生活空虚，虚构故事里的我的生活才是真实的。我吃下药片后并没有成功入睡，只好用性来消遣。我收集灵感的柜子里收纳着某处获得的一只朱红色带有花纹的人偶眼球，这只眼球几乎与我的眼球等大，想必那个人偶也与我这类成年男人的体型差不多。月光下朱红色的花纹好像在移动，我又在想，什么是真实的？这只眼球的花纹在转动这个感受是真实的吗？我亲吻这只眼球，想象它是爱人的身体的一部分。我确实投入那个铅黄色封皮的小说集太深了，也许一些时间之后我会走出来继续去写作。

**Author's Note:**

> 很困就随便写了，堍类似于在幕后观测着没有上台进入每个人的梦境里表演。可能会有后续吧。


End file.
